Memories Hidden in a Box
by OmG-iTs-MeAgAn
Summary: Bad title and summary, what else is new? :P Patrick tries to help the team by going through some of his old CDs, but accidentaly stumbles across something more personal. R&R tyd4sml...Love, Meagan


Chapter 1

Oops.

I OWN NOTHING…CRAP!

CHAPTER 1

~CDs~

"Could it be in here?" Grace picked up a rather large box with the words "Patrick's Stuff…KEEP OUT OR ELSE! Mwa ha ha!" written on the side.

"Maybe…" Patrick nodded slowly and opened the box. He hadn't opened the thing in years, and he couldn't remember at all what was in it.

He looked into the box and moved some things around. There were mostly papers and junk, but at the bottom there was something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Her wedding dress…

Cali had always been a beautiful woman, always looked the best. He didn't deserve her, but she loved him, and it was simply fate that she did. Simply fate that they went to the same high school. Simply fate that they fell in love. Simply fate that she died because of that love.

Cali walked down that isle, her head held high, the brightest of all smiles on her face. He never had a doubt about her, never regretted loving her, never quarreled with her, not even once. He loved her, and that was that.

Teresa, Grace, Rigsby, and Cho, they all pretended they didn't notice that dress. They tried to fill in the silence, tried to move on. But Patrick was stuck in a rut, one he could possibly never move from. He was stuck. But they needed to finish this case, find the old CDs that he had his clients saved on. They needed him. Somehow he moved on, but he knew he'd soon be stuck again.

"Umm…well that's not it, is it?" Patrick cleared his throat and pushed the dress aside, revealing a few CDs.

"These might be it." Patrick handed Grace the first CD, and she put it in the computer.

No names showed up.

No data appeared.

No files were on the desktop.

But there was one video…

It started on its own, never once asking permission.

_**To Patrick: I love you! XOXO: Cali**_

The words seemed to stab Patrick in the heart. This wasn't the CD…

No one moved, their eyes glued to the screen. No one thought of taking the disk out and moving on. Patrick was stuck once again.

_**The video began, zooming in on Cali. There she was, she white dress flowing behind her, stepping ever so carefully on the petals on the ground. She smiled at Patrick, nothing but happiness on her face. He took her hands as she reached the alter, and kissed her quickly. The priest began. **_

Patrick held back tears. This was his memory, his happy day. Then why wasn't he smiling now?

"_**Do you Cali Lauren DiMarco, take Patrick Cory Jane as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest stared into Cali's face.**_

"_**Always!" She said, smiling up at Patrick.**_

"_**Well, then Mr. Jane, you may kiss the bride!" The priest closed the bible, and Patrick leaned down to kiss his wife.**_

His…wife. He never had forgotten what her mouth tasted like, what her hair felt like, or what her shampoo smelled like. How could he?

The slide on the CD changed, and now they were in Patrick's living room. Cali sat on the floor, holding her almost-one-year old daughter by the hands.

"_**Say 'Daddy' Devan!" Cali said, smiling at her daughter.**_

"Daddeee!" The little girl faced the camera, revealing her bright green eyes, an exact match to Cali's.

"_**Hey Devi!" Patrick's voice floated from behind the camera. **_

Patrick zoned out. That was his daughter there…her green eyes, her golden, wavy hair. Why did she leave him? Why so soon?

The slide now changed, snapping Patrick back to reality. A mix of different pictures went by the screen, one by one, each of Cali or Patrick. Maybe even Devan. There were way too many memories. Patrick felt sick, like he would be seeing that hot dog for the second time that day.

There was the picture of Cali and Patrick at homecoming.

The one from prom flashed onto the screen.

The pictures from their honeymoon.

The pictures all stopped, suddenly.

"Don't go…" Patrick mumbled quietly. A new picture popped on the screen. Cali sat in front of the camera, more beautiful than ever. She had the same smile on her lips.

"_**Happy Anniversary, Patrick!" She sang happily into the camera. "Hope you like all the slides, but the next is my favorite. I love you, Patrick!"**_

_**Cali clicked a key on the keyboard, and a new video popped up.**_

_**Patrick stood by a tree, in front of Cali.**_

"_**Why are we here?" She asked him, giving him a confused look.**_

_**Patrick didn't respond. He simply hit the 'play' button on the CD player next to him. He knelt on the ground.**_

_**Taylor Swift's "Love Story" came on. (See Author's Note for explanation.) **_

_**~He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, 'Marry me, Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I need to know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, Baby just say…~**_

_**Patrick hit the stop button on the disk player. Despite her tears, Cali's voice rang through the air.**_

"_**Yes!" She flung herself at Patrick and kissed him over and over.**_

That was what it meant to be loved. Patrick looked at the screen of the computer as the screen went dark. Cali faded off the screen, like she had from his life. The rest of the team looked at their feet, afraid to talk, not looking at Patrick. He finally broke the silence that filled the already uneasy air.

"Oops…" He said, his voice was shaky as he spoke. "That must have been the wrong CD…"

COMPLETE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poor Patrick! I know the episode was nothing like this, but it's called "Fan FICTION"! :P…Read and Review! This isn't my first fanfic, but I still loved ideas and advice! By the way, I know "Love Story" wouldn't have been around back then, but I needed it for the whole "Yes" thing. Thanks for understanding! Love, Meagan


End file.
